This project concerns clinical and pre-clinical studies of anti-cancer drugs: Pre-clinical level - we have focused on investigations of resistance and sensitivity of mammalian cell lines to anthracyclines. We have investigated the composition of these cells and their relative sensitivity and resistance to other anti-cancer drugs. Using human cells, we have developed a rapid in vitro screening test for sensitivity and resistance of primary explants to anti-cancer drugs. We are investigating the use of this assay as a measure of sensitivity to combined modality therapy including both x-irradiation and chemotherapy.